World Council
The World Council, formerly the Governing Committee, is an inter-governmental organisation that represents all nations of the server. It is a direct successor to the second iteration of the United Nations. It assumed legal superiority over all nations on 16 December 2016 after prominent server members agreed that a majority of the server's active and relatively inactive members were no longer interested in continuing with role-playing and nation-based politics. The Participation Crisis of 2016 demonstrated to prominent server members that the server's firmly established civilisations role-play contributed greatly to the reduction of the number of active players. Building-centric players openly refused to partake in political role-plays, causing deadlocks and disagreements in decision making around the world. Purpose Server founder and co-admin, Clarence, stated in an announcement on 16 December 2016 that the Governing Committee's main tasks were to: * ensure rules are followed (policing) * ensure all members are having fun; not harassed, etc. (welfare) * encourage creativity (culture) * construct and maintain facilities (infrastructure) Structure The World Council is an assembly of all server players, chaired by an elected Chairperson. An executive cabinet may be created if the chairperson chooses to do so in order to carry out major international projects. There are currently 7 portfolios in the World Council's executive cabinet. Members of the cabinet may hold more than one portfolio. The server admins may override the decisions of the council if necessary, but out of respect for the freedom of players, server admins would normally make suggestions to councilors first. Current portfolios under Shuxian's administration Portfolios currently held by councillors are: * Land Surveying and Distribution * Building Standards * Economic Affairs (including Trade) * Culture and Public Engagement * Agenetmae Games Management Portfolios currently not held by any councillors are: * Law Enforcement and Public Safety * Agriculture and Food Supply * Public Housing and Development The responsibilities of the three (currently) unassigned portfolios are unofficially shared by all members of the committee, with the chairperson having the final word on what should be done. Chairperson Governing Committee iteration The chairperson has near-absolute executive authority over the server world, however their decisions are usually assessed by the server admins before they are finalised. The chairperson is usually elected into office, and is considered a representative of server members' interests. Whoever is elected has to recruit people into the committee and assign portfolios (responsibilities). World Council iteration The position of Chairperson is rotated amongst an elected representative from each of the four 'classical' countries (Umia, Tyavyli, Dark Realm of Han, Xandu). The Chairperson's main city of residence becomes the capital of the World Council during their one-week term. List of chairpeople Current committee Common Area Main article: Common Area The Common Area was a territory situated in the former no man's land in between the last four nations (Ume, Xandu, Tyavyli, and the Dark Realm). Its administrative centre is Spawn Town, where the Governing Committee was based. Based on the cabinet's plans, it was intended to host all community facilities and resources. The region has since seen heightened military activity by various state and paramilitary actors, with the World Council not exercising its authority in the region. The Dark Realm of Han seized control of it in late October or early November 2019, though control of it has since passed to the Holy States as the realm had joined the confederation. Category:Nation Category:Government Category:Governing Committee